blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Party Loot System
Free For All Everyone is able to participate in looting killed enemies. Round Robin Each player takes a turn to loot a mob based on which players turn is next in the loot list. To participate you must be in range of the mob being killed. Special Deals Main use of this option is to allow party members to directly sell items off to the marketplace and split the silver between all participating members. The silver once the item is sold gets sent to each members mailbox. This option is used to prevent loot from hindering a grinding process so players don't have to make extra trips to town to sell or market items off and allows everyone to equally benefit from the loot while allowing everyone to focus on group play. If a player is not in range as an item is looted, they are excluded from this feature until the player is in range on the next lootable item. This option allows players to buyout loot with the dice roll/forfeit option if someone needs an item that was looted. Loot included in this special deals option is setup by enabling and configuring the party loot screen with the loot tier threshold and value amount Example Scenario: •''' Player A, B and C are in a party • Player A and B and in range (indicated by the WIFI symbol) • Player A picks up the item • Player C is out of range to Player A • Player D is a regular player outside of this party • The party finds a ''Green'' ''Staff''' with MIN: 9,000 and MAX: 10,000 Silver price The party sets their Grade preference to '''Green' as shown above and checks the mark. What does it do? Setting a color/price will make all items found of that category go directly to the “Special Deals Market Queue”* *(only available for items obtained via party play with a minimum of 2 players in range of each other while the item is being picked up) Special Deals Market Queue You will find 3 options there: • Buy Out '''Player A and B can sell the '''Green Staff to the party for 9,000 silver; 4,500 will be sent to both, Player A and B • Gamble Player A and B can roll a dice; highest number instantly receives the item via in-game mail • Decline Player A and/or B can decline the item; Item is then available via options above to other Player; if nobody takes the item, it will be automatically registered after a few minutes at the “Special Deal Market” Special Deals Market Once an item is registered here, it will be Free For All (FFA). The new feature of this market: • Every item listed at the Special Deals Market will be listed at it’s MIN price. • Items not being sold, will then continuously drop in price below the actual MIN price until someone purchases it. (at what time interval? what happens when it reaches zero?) • The silver from that purchase will then be divided equally between all members that were in range when the item was looted (in our case Player A and B) *Player C wasn’t part of the above process, because they weren't in range of player (A) who picked up the item. Category:Adventure Category:Social